


Never have I ever

by BethRedus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking Games, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Multi, Room of Requirement, do not ask me how I came to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethRedus/pseuds/BethRedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the celebration of the N.E.W.T.S. are slowly coming to a close, someone proposes a drinking game, a game which might unveil some interesting truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never have I ever

It was the evening after they had written their last N.E.W.T. Exam and obviously massive celebration was in order. The room of requirement was filled with the entire eight year of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, all four houses, and a few of seventh years who had smuggled themselves in as significant others or siblings, such as Ginny.  
Harry and Ginnys falling out had been quite the scandal, especially since it was only a week after Hermiones and Rons. The daily prophet had a field day and a thousand theories why the two perfect couples, which had practically been married off with an average of 2.5 children in most peoples heads, had split up. Rita Skeeter wrote an entire article about how she had already seen it coming in their fourth year, with Hermione Granger being sweet on Harry and now she had seduced him behind the backs of the Weasley siblings. The press had not been lenient at all.  
Surprisingly, their fellow friends and students had taken it with a nod and in a stride.  
The youth of Hogwarts had seen so much, too early, a little teenage drama didn´t faze them anymore.

  
But the successful survival of McGonagalls N.E.W.T.S. preparation somehow felt as much of a victory than any real fight, and the veterans of both kinds of battles had indeed put their intent to celebrate to the fullest to full use. The room had expanded to hold the entire year in various forms and states of merrymaking. When Hermione finally joined, was already rather late and a lot of people had already had quite a bit of alcohol, to her left Blaise Zabini had just slung Pansy Parkinson over his broad shoulders and carried her off to a side room to put her to bed, as she was very near passing out.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to take up the task of arguing with the rest of the year, who had just decided to start a drinking game (those who hadn´t gone to bed or passed out yet) looming over the circle of fellow students sitting on the floor and sternly lectured them about the dangers of alcohol: ,,As head girl I cannot allow any unsupervised drinking!” she stated firmly, only Harry and ever quick Malfoy saw the slight twitch of the left corner of her mouth.  
Several people groaned.  
,,Honestly Granger?” Greengrass sniped.  
,,Jeez...loosen up a bit, will you?” That was Lavender. She and Ron were dating again, if their relationship even deserved that name or simply snogging and shagging.  
Hermione sighed dramatically. ,,Well you leave me no other choice.”  
,,Going to rat on us?”  
She tilted her head and gave a cocky grin, eyes sparkling mischievously. ,,Slide over. As supervising head girl I suppose I have to partake in this. For your own good of course.”  
The tension broke as the circle of graduates laughed and quickly made room for her on the floor.  
,,So what are we playing?”  
Ideas were put up to vote and shot down again immediately.  
,,Truth or dare?”  
,,Urg. Boring.”  
,,Spin the bottle?”  
,,Really, what are we, third years?”  
,,Kingscup?”  
,,Too many people for that.”  
,,Never have I ever.”  
,,What is that, a muggle game?”  
,,You don´t know _never have I ever_?”  
,,Hermione _Griffindor princess_ Granger knows drinking games?”  
,,Har, har, very funny. Let me explain the rules...”  
,,Ahh, so she know the rules...”  
,,So one person starts, and he or she had to state something they have never done. For example, never have I ever played in a Hogwarts quidditch game. Now every one who has done so has to drink, the others don´t. Then it´s the next persons turn, and so it goes around in the circle.”  
,,Sounds boring.”  
,,It isn´t, if you ask the right questions. How about, never have I ever shagged a chaser?”  
Several peoples eyes lit up, either in excited anticipation or a wicked and meaningful gleam.  
Hermione grinned: ,,There, see? Suddenly much more interesting.”  
,,But how will we know no one will cheat?” Greengrass asked.  
,,Well, in the muggle world you don´t. You just hope everyone is sloshed enough. But the game is more efficient than truth or dare, people are more likely to tell the truth, because first you have to drink more in average and second, you are more likely to fess up when you are doing so with others together.”  
,,Still...”  
,,Anybody got verisatum?” Neville half-joked.  
,,Never!” Harry spat. ,,I will never...”  
,,Of course not!” Hermione intervened. ,,This is a game. This is supposed to be fun, we won´t force anyone.”  
Luna suddenly spoke up. ,,I have an idea.” she waved her wand and the five bottles of firewhiskey became airborne before settling back down in front of her. She muttered an incantation.  
A few fellow Ravenclaws, Hermione and Malfoy gasped.  
,,Oh no she didn´t.” The Slytherin had an evil glint in his eyes.  
,,Well, as you might have recognized, I put a spell in the whiskey.”  
Several people snorted.  
,,It will make you compelled to tell the truth. However, a true truth serum, as verisatum is, must be brewed. A spell can never be that strong. It might compel the drinker to be truthful, it will steer you to be truthful, but you can resist. This is not like verisatum. You will not be forced to say or admit anything you wish to keep a secret. We will respect that.” Lunas voice rang clear through the room.  
,,On that topic, that of respect, I have one more thing to ask of you.” Hermione said. ,,This is not only the end of the term, but the end of our time at Hogwarts. To say we all got along during that time would be a gross overstatement, however...could we just for this evening, forget all that animosity, everything that has happened the last eight years, and call each other by our first names, just once?” she turned on Harry. ,,So, for example, no more _Malfoy_ through gritted teeth...” she turned to the latter wizard ,,...and no more snarky _Potter_ in retaliation? Promise?”  
They all stared at her, then watched the two eye each other across the circle.  
Malfoy finally sighed. ,,Fine. Whatever makes you happy, witch.”  
Witch.  
Not Mudblood.  
Not even Muggleborn.  
He had called her a witch.  
,,Thank you, Draco.” she said quietly.  
,,Anything to not provoke your wrath.” Harry grinned at her.  
,,Good. Can we agree?”  
There was some muttering, but nearly everyone nodded, so the notion was accepted.  
,,Then let´s start!”  
,,Who goes first?”  
,,The person who so stupidly asked.”  
,,Shut up, Malfoy!”  
,,Ron, I just asked you to stop calling each other by last names, just for once, could you perhaps grit your teeth and bear with me?”  
,,Whatever. Never have I ever...never have I ever seen a unicorn.” Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
,,Honestly? Come on, something more edgy.”  
,,Fine. Never have I ever kissed a bloke.”  
,,How utterly shocking.” Draco drawled, picking up his glass to drink.  
Most of the girls followed his lead, Dean drank, Seamus drank, Theo drank, Anthony drank, Harry drank.  
He chuckled at the surprised faces. ,,What?”  
,,So the rumors are true!” Parvatil gasped.  
Harry looked alarmed ,,What rumors?”  
,,Those of the prefects bathrooms...?” Her twin fell in.  
,,Huh?”  
,,You and Cedric?”  
,,Oh, Merlin no, who even started that...?”  
,,So it´s true?”  
,,NO, it isn´t!!!”  
,,Who then?”  
Harry only smugly smiled. ,,I´m not a kiss and tell.”  
Lavender spoke up next: ,,Never have I ever spent the night at another houses rooms.”  
That raised a few eyebrows in surprise, as Lavender did have a bit of reputation.  
Most people had spent the night at another dorm, usually too drunk from a party to move back to the own rooms without getting caught.  
Quite a bit of storytelling ensued, of intoxicated pillow talk, of stiff necks from sleeping on chairs and vicious scoldings from house portraits in the mornings.  
,Neville, you´re next."  
,,Never have I ever kissed a Slytherin.” Neville offered.  
,,No surprise there.” Ginny giggled.  
The entire house of Slytherin drank. A various assortment of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs drank, including Luna. Then Griffindor was up to bat.  
Ginny drank.  
Hermione drank.  
Harry drank.  
Ron looked like he was near exploding.  
,,WHO?”  
,,Blaise.” Ginny shrugged.  
,,I am so not discussing that.” Harry and Hermione said together.  
,,Oh, come one.”  
,,I am not commenting, Daphne.”  
,,Honestly, you have spent too much time around reporters, Po..Harry.”  
,,Do not remind me about the so called free press.”  
Hermione shuddered in agreement. ,,I´ll get a rash.”  
,,Well, you´re up next.”  
,,Never have I ever died before.”  
,,Honestly, Hermione, you are so not funny.” Harry scowled as the entire ring watched in awe as he threw back his drink.  
,,Next!”  
Dean gave an evil grin: ,,Never have I ever had a threesome.”  
,,Merlin, here come the big guns!”  
Harry drank.  
Hermione drank.  
Draco drank.  
There was a collective jaw drop.  
The shocked silence streched.  
,,This better not be what it looks like.” Daphne finally choked out.  
The three scowled. ,,It´s not.”  
,,Why do I have a certain feeling that somehow Fred and George are involved in this?” Ginny muttered under her breath.  
Draco broadly grinned ,,For once, I can assure you, they were not.”  
,,Well, messing with those two you would be more likely to have a firecracker up your ass than a...” Ron spat, making a vague but rude hand gesture.  
Ginny covered his mouth with her hands. ,,RON! Don´t be vulgar.”  
,,That´s the entire point of this game.” he mumbled back through her fingers.  
,,For once I agree with Weaselbee.”  
,,Draco, I thout you had agreed on not calling each other...” Hermione began reprimanding him, but was interrupted: ,,Oh dearest _Hermione,_ that was only pro quid pro for his misspeak earlier.” he waggled his eyebrows at her.  
,,Don´t call her that!” Ron growled at the blond.  
,,What? Hermione? She actually asked us all to call her that...” he all but purred back.  
,,Well not so...” Ron angrily floundered.  
,,Yeees?”  
,,Stop antagonizing him. You´re up next!”  
,,Never have I ever kissed a Weasley.” Draco said.  
,,Thank Merlin for that!” Ron hissed.  
Quite a few people had to drink: Harry, Hermione, Dean, Neville? (that was a surprise) Luna, Lavender, and several others from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw such as Zacharias Smith and Michael Corner.  
Daphne was thinking about her next question, when Blaise showed up again and asked to join. He quickly was filled in about the nature of the game, the bewitched whiskey and the last question.  
He squashed himself next to Draco and Daphne.  
,,What?” he asked when several people began laughing.  
,,Draco was last.” Harry explained. ,,It should be Daphnes turn, but now it´s yours I guess.”  
Blaise thought for a moment, then shrugged. ,,Never have I ever kissed more than one Weasley.”  
,,Oh, come on, that´s a boring qu...” Ginnys complaint came to a stuttering halt, as the group watched in surprise as Dean tipped his glass and...  
,,Hermione?” Ron gasped.  
Blaise smirked. ,,Interesting.”  
Hermione was suddenly utterly fascinated by the pattern of the carpet.  
,,Dean?” Ginny rounded on her ex.  
,,Fred, once...” he mumbled.  
,,Never have I ever kissed more than two Weasleys.”  
,,Really, Daphne?” Hermione glared at the Slytherin girl.  
,,I´m testing a theory here.” she smirked evilly. ,,Come on drink up.”  
Hermione sighed and downed her glass while the others stared in shock.  
,,Mione?” Ron was turning an unfortunate shade of magenta.  
,,Well, now I´m interested.” Theo drawled. Hermione growled at him in frustration.  
,,Never have I ever kissed more than three Weasleys.”  
Hermione downed the next one.  
,,Never have I ever kissed more than four Weasleys.” Apparently Padma was interested as well.  
Hermione drank again.  
It was Ginny turn.  
,,One last one!” she hissed. ,,Never have I ever kissed more than five Weasleys.”  
Hermione refilled her glass and downed it again.  
,,Alright! Spill! Now!” Ginny demanded. ,,Since you seemed to have turned our family into your bloody harem!” Rons facial color was getting Uncle-Vernon-worthy, Harry observed.  
Hermione sighed, then raised her eyebrows at her. ,,I´ll start from the youngest.” she began counting off her fingers. ,,Well, you were there that time. About the same amount of alcohol in our veins as now.” She grinned at Ginny, who looked somewhat amused, despite her scowling. ,,Then Ron, obviously up until October.” That´s when their relationship had ended. ,,Fred and George...”  
,,What, both of them at once?!?”  
,,Well, not exactly, but...” Hermione continued, despite Rons enraged shouting.  
,,What do you mean?”  
,,It was an experiment, so...”  
,,Hermione, you know better than to be a test subject to the twins merchandise!” Ginny chided. ,,So what was it? Their everlasting, snogging-resistant lipstick?”  
,,Well...yeah.” Lie. LIE.  
,,So they decided to test it on you?”  
,,I offered. Well, next would be Percy...”  
,,PERCY?! You kissed Percy?” Several people winced at Rons voice which was rapidly nearing the realm of bats.  
,,Could someone please silence the weasel, sorry Ronald.” Draco drawled.  
Ginny cast a muffliato over her brother.  
,,If you can even call that a kiss. That was the mistletoe incident four years ago. Remember the mistletoe-traps Peeves had set up? Anyway it was just a peck, nothing more.”  
,,That´s what they all say.” someone giggled.  
,,Alright, Percy.” Ginny went through the numbers again. ,,That leaves one. Merlin. I don´t even want to know which one you kissed, Charlie or Bill.”  
Hermione sighed. Very deep.  
Ginny groaned. ,,No, don´t tell me...?”  
,,Easily verified.” Daphne grinned. Oh, the rest of the crowd was amusing themselves immensely. ,,Never have I ever kissed more than six Weasleys.”  
,,Fine, but I´m not taking another shot after this.”  
,,Dear Gods, Hermione.”  
,,Are you sure his head isn´t going to explode?” Daphne glanced at a livid but thankfully silenced Ron.  
,,He´ll be fine. He just needs to calm down again.”  
,,Anyhow, Ginny, for the rest of the explanation: Bill gave me a very sweet little peck that Christmas in Grimmauld Place, also under a mistletoe. Before you ask, yes Fleur knows, she was there. She didn´t mind. ´ze traditions ar important, n´est pas?” she imitated the french witchs accent. ,,And Charlie?”  
,,Lost a bet.”  
,,What was it about? Had to either have been quidditch or dragons.”  
,,Quidditch.”  
,,And what exactly?”  
,,My flying abilities.”  
,,Well then.” Ginny snorted. Hermiones abilities, or the lack thereof were legendary  
,,Any more questions?” she snapped at the rest. ,,None? Good. Proceed.”  
,,Never have I ever shagged a Weasley.”  
,,Oh no, we are not going through this again.” Hermione groaned.  
,,We so are.”  
One Weasley quite a few people had shagged. Two and Hermione was on her own again.  
Three and she drank again.  
Four was another shot.  
Five she didn´t drink.  
,,You shagged two thirds of my brothers? Merlin have mercy.” Ginny groaned.  
,,And they call me a slut.” Lavender quipped.  
,,Care to repeat that?” Harry snarled, hand snaking towards his wand.  
,,If she really fucked all on won-wons brothers, then...”  
,,Then that was my personal decision. And if Ron doesn´t like the fact then that is a problem between me and him!” Hermione said coldly. ,,I would never reprimand you for your sexual activities, so don´t judge me for mine and keep out of this.”  
,,Now, now Ronald, you wouldn´t have your girlfriend carry out you fights, would you?” Draco silkily taunted, sneering at the pair in barely disguised disgust. Ginny didn´t bother to lift the silencing charm, so all Ron could do was indeed leave the fighting to Lavender.  
Dracos smirk widened.  
The ring fell silent.  
,,Never have I ever cheated on a test.” Luna said dreamily, breaking the tension.  
The entire round looked at each other and grinned to their ears.  
,,Excuse me, but how do you think I ever made it though last week?” Seamus shouted and the circle roared in approval, as each and every one downed their drink.  
,,Et tu, Hermione?” Harry shouted, clutching his shirt front. ,,Hermione Granger, Griffendor princess and brightest witch of her age, cheating? On official tests? There goes my last glimmer of hope for this world!”  
The alcohol was clearly getting to him.  
,,Harry, don´t be melodramatic.” she chided. ,,Of course I have cheated on tests. How do you think I ever managed to fill out any divination paper? I never saw anything, I just made things up.”  
,,Granger, that isn´t cheating, that is the standard approach!” Draco laughed.  
,,Draco!” she whirled on him, her face too close to his. The alcohol was getting to her too.  
,,What?”  
,,What did we agree on earlier? Concerning names?”  
,,Sorry Mia.”  
,,And what did we agree on concerning nicknames?”  
,,Yes, Hermione.”  
,,Dear me...” Harry gave a sly smirk. ,,Someones whipped...” he singsonged, pulling her back and resting his head on her shoulder, watching Draco from the other side of the circle.  
,,Pot, kettle, Potter.”  
,,Draco! What did I just say...!?”  
,,Hermione, I had to, it was part of the pun, pot, potter, you see?”  
She only raised her eyebrows. ,,Hilarious.”  
,,Oh come on.”  
,,Apparently you´re not funny.” Harry quipped.  
,,That´s not true. He made a pretty funny ferret!” Ginny giggled.  
,,That was hilarious.” Neville agreed.  
,,The word you are looking for is adorable.” Harry murmured into Hermione ear, fully intent to rile the other boy up even more, who promptly turned a pink color. ,,Look, he´s blushing!”  
,,Shut up!” Out of nowhere Draco pounced across the circle and had him by the collar, noses inches apart. Harry grin only widened. ,,Make me.”  
,,Boys, we´re in public, you know.” Hermione coughed.  
,,Hermione!” Ginny gave her a slightly horrified look, echoed by several gasps and snorts of laughter at her suggestion.  
,,Draco, let Harry go and sit down! Harry, behave yourself!”  
Fingers unclenched from his shirt front. Draco plopped down beside the two.  
,,Oh, and only I have to behave myself?” Harry sniped.  
,,Harry.” She sounded like a hassled Molly.  
,,Fine.” He pulled her into his lap, away from the blond, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder again, cheekily grinning at Draco, who looked sour-faced.  
,,Harry, what did I just say?”  
,,Who´s up next? Just ignore these idiots.”  
,,Who are you calling an idiot, Zabini?”  
,,Relax Harry, he didn´t mean...”  
,,Look here, Hermione is a genius and Draco isn´t far behind!”  
,,Geez, I was referring to your current behavior, not your intellect.”  
,,Really, such a backhand compliment, you´re making me blush.” Draco saucily grinned.  
Harry only grinned back ,,We already agreed you look adorable when you do so.”  
,,You really want to die tonight, Potter?  
,,What did I say about last names?”  
,,Ah, you can try, but they don´t call me the-boy-who-lived for nothing.”  
,,Should call you the-boy-who-just-wouldn´t-die.”  
,,Hermione, poke him.”  
,,Ouch, witch, watch your claws!”  
,,Ooooh so little drakey can handle...” she poked his with both of her index fingers. ,,...a tiny little poke...”  
,,You know, you and that disgruntled furball you call a cat might have been twins separated at birth...”  
,,Don´t you dare insult Crooks! You´re not worthy of the tiniest bit of his attention!”  
,,So you cat is insulted when compared to you? You just insulted yourself.”  
,,Even I am not worthy of him, we all are not worthy of the feline deities!”  
,,WHO`S UP NEXT?” Ginny tried to break up their bickering.  
They looked round the circle.  
,,Never have I ever shagged a girl.” Hannah offered quickly.  
All the boys except for Seamus, Theo, Ernie and another Hufflepuff named Ben drank. Two Ravenclaw girls who were dating gave each other dirty grins that promised more before drinking, Daphne drank, Luna drank, Ginny drank.  
Hermione halted her attempts in attacking Draco to refill her glass and downed it.  
,,What!?” Harry sputtered, eyes wide.  
Draco only knocked his knee against hers. ,,Apparently we are missing out on a story here.”  
,,Oh, it was part of a fertility spell for Lunas garden this summer, to revitalize it after it got destroyed.” Hermione cheerfully grinned at her blond friend. ,,How are the scuppernogs growing?”  
,,Like weeds.” Luna giggled.  
,,Well, who would have ever thought Hermione Granger would do it in the bushes.” Blaise commented, waggling his eyebrows at her.  
,,Actually I was lying in the pumpkin patch. The stars were beautiful that night, and the moon was full of curse.”  
,,Beltane requires a fertile woman to bless the earth, the fields. Two certainly did the trick.”  
,,Ginny?”  
,,Quiddich locker rooms.”  
,,Say no more.”  
,,Seamus, you´re next.”  
,,Never have I ever kissed a member of the golden trio.”  
Harry and Hermione eyed each other warily.  
O fuck.  
Harry drank, Hermione drank, Ron drank, Ginny drank, Lavender drank, Luna drank, Draco drank.  
,,OK, what the hell!?!?” Ron rounded on Hermione.  
,,What?”  
,,It was an accident, Ron.” Harry tried to defend her.  
,,An accident?”  
,,Mistletoe accident.”  
,,So, you or Hermione?” Ginny interrupted.  
,,No, me and Hermione.”  
,,WHAT?” Ron rounded on Harry.  
,,What are you even discussing here? The fact that Harry and Hermione kissed or that one of them kissed Draco?”  
,,YOU KISSED MALFOY?”  
Ginny rolled her eyes. ,,Jeez Ron, you really are slow sometimes. But no, really, which one of you kissed the ferret?”  
,,No names!”  
,,So was Draco the mistletoe accident or Harry?” Luna asked her curly haired friend.  
The Slitherins would have gleefully watched the Griffendor drama from the sidelines, if they hadn´t been to busy staring daggers into Draco, who was sitting very prim and proper and close to the two suspects, analyzing the quality of the carpet.  
,,I kissed him alright?” Hermione suddenly hissed amidst the dispute. ,,I kissed him to disgust him. It was in fourth year, it was just antagonizing from my side!”  
,,Why would Harry be disgusted by you?” Luna was being endearingly clueless again.  
,,Oh well, fourth year boys, they´re only so much away from a mountain troll.” Padma showed an inch with her fingers. Her twin nodded, no doubt were they remembering the ill-fated Yule ball.  
,,I´d never be disgusted by you, Mione.” Harry argued, not being helpful at all.  
,,What did I say about nicknames!?” she hissed.  
,,Sorry.” he pouted. POUTED.  
,,You´d better be.” It didn´t come out as mean as she had intended to. He flashed her a grin.  
,,Right, now back to the topic at hand...”  
,,So yes, I kissed Draco bloody Malfoy. Now quit making a fuss!”  
,,When?”  
,,I told you Ron, fourth year.”  
,,When fourth year?”  
,,After the yuleball. He told me I cleaned up alright for a dirty mudblood, that was his way of telling me I´m pretty, and I got so furious, I told him I would show him how dirty a mudblood could be. So I shoved him into a wall, snogged him senseless and left him there, utterly speechless. I obviously still had some anger about another stupid boys petty words to get out of my system at the time, so clear thinking wasn´t exactly implemented on my part...”  
,,It was the greatest shock of my young life.” Draco drawled. ,,Imagine, being attacked by a hellcat...”  
,,Such a shock, that from that day on you didn´t have to dye you hair anymore, but it actually is white.” Hermione snickered, throwing her right leg over his left beside her.  
,,Platinum! And I never used dye, it´s natural!”  
Blaise was rolling on the floor, howling with laughter. ,,So that was the reason he was staring into space and woulnd´t properly speak for a week! At the time we thought the ice decoration had frozen his brain or the nargles had gotten to him. We never even...oh Merlin, wait til Pansy hears this! She will have an absolute cow and...” the laughter made him choke on the rest of the sentence.  
Harry joined in. ,,A really smooth way to admit that Hermione was the prettiest girl in the whole room, real smooth...”  
Hermione only raised any eyebrow.  
,,May I offer some recapitulation of _your_  superior abilities to talk to and act around girls at that same night, Harry Potter?” Parvatil offered sweetly.  
Hermione nodded in agreement ,,I never heard a sweet word or anything of the sorts from you. Despite Draco being an utter ass, it was the most sincere compliment I got the entire evening. Honestly Harry, you´re the one to talk, the week prior I had the sentence _,,But Hermione, you´re a girl.”_ spoken to my face, like it was a cosmic revelation.”  
,,That was Ron!” Harry tried to defend himself. Blaise was crying with laughter now.  
,,Yes, but at the time you were looking at him like he had discovered the holy grail.” Hermione snapped back.  
,,Is Blaise still breathing, I think he´s going to go blue if he does´t stop laughing."  
,,I´m f-f-f-fine. Realli-hi-hi-hi-hi!"  
,,Blaise, mate, I think you had enough.” Theo began, pulling his head in his lap, pressing a kiss to his temple.  
,,What, why?”  
,,Alcohol, I mean. You had as much as Pansy, and that was before the game even began.  
,,Pansy is a lightweight!”  
,,Pansy can drink both me and Draco underneath the table, she just didn´t have any solid food in her system today. Draco should thank his lucky stars, all fourteen of them.”  
Draco winced. ,,Amen.”  
,,Has anybody asked about threesomes yet?” By the glint in his eyes, Blaise was beginning to like this game a little too much. ,,Because otherwise I am not done drinking yet.”  
Theo rolled his eyes. ,,Yeah, it was one of the first.”  
,,How many people drank? Let me guess: no one, all good little witches and wizards.”  
,,Actually, three people drank.” Ginny answered.  
,,Really? And...?  
,,Harry, Hermione and Mal...Draco.”  
,,What!?! You´re telling me they...?”  
,,They claim not.” Their gaze fell on the three in question, Hermione in Harrys lap, one leg flung over Dracos knee as he brushed up against Harrys shoulder. ,,So...yeah.”  
Blaise raised an eyebrow.  
,,We need another question!”  
,,Who is even still playing?”  
Padma had fallen asleep on her twin, Neville was yawning drowsily, Harry hung over Hermiones shoulder, several Ravenclaws had headed back to the dorms and the Hufflepuff delegation had already moved to the sofas where they were currently softly singing some lullaby in a canon.

_Beautiful, bright, golden stars..._

It was rather nice, a soft, but sweet little song whispered from tired lips, lips bruised from kissing bottles and drinking from other lips.

_Greet my beloved far away..._

Luna joined after the first verses.  
Ron was combing his fingers through Lavenders blond locks, a content look on his face, making suddenly Hermione doubt her snide assessment of their relationship.

 _Tell her I am still heartsick and pale and true to you.._.

Her heard began two swim with all the alcohol.  
Hermione had gone from tickling Draco to bumping her knee against his, which he answered with a bump of his own, their knees nudging each other in the gently swaying rhythm of the song.

_Beautiful, bright, golden stars..._

,,What time is it?"  
,,Past three. Three fifteen?"  
,,Is Harry asleep?”  
A messy black head shot up. ,,Who me?”  
,,Yes, you.”  
,,What gave the impression?”  
,,You, buried in Hermiones hair.”  
,,Imagine that, the-boy-who-lived defeating and outliving Voldemort, only die a horrible death by suffocating in your hair.” Draco snickered, bumping his knee against Hermiones in retaliation.  
,,Hermione, don´t listen to him, I´d gladly suffocate in your hair, you smell lovely.” Luna intervened.  
,,Hear, hear.” Harry buried his nose in her locks again.  
,,Wouldn´t be surprised if they classified you as a new species of tumbleweed.”  
,,Really, Draco? How original, it´s almost as if I´ve never heard that joke before.” she purposely dragged out the words, making her sound utterly bored.  
Harry smirked and pulled her closer, watching the blond eye their every move.  
,,Potter, you are hogging her.” There, that almost sounded like a whine.  
,,Malfoy, you are breaking the rules.”  
,,So it´s Malfoy again? Well, Granger, aren´t you a hypocrite. Besides, you don´t seem to mind me breaking the rules last week when,...”  
,,OK, STOP!”  
,,Mione, you´re too loud.” Harry groaned against her neck.  
,,What did I say about nicknames!?” She knew she sounded ridiculous, but she also knew she was drunk and no one really cared, cared about her rules or her attempts in enforcing them.  
,,I didn´t say anything!”  
,,Of course you did, Harry James Potter. No Draco, this is not your cue to launch your well rehearsed speech about the utter mediocrity of the middle-class concerning middle names, not when yours means goose. I told you not to call me Mione!”  
,,Goose?” Draco sputtered. ,,Goose? It means swan!”  
,,I didn´t say Mion...that nickname!” Harry protested. ,,Honestly.”  
,,Oh what did you say then?”  
,,Mine.” he quietly murmured in her hair.  
,,Now just a minute, Potter...!” Draco broke off his monologic ode to the elegance of the swan.  
,,She doesn´t like it when you call me that. Rules, remember?” Harry cheekily grinned at the other boys misstep.  
Draco mirrored the grin, raising a single eyebrow turning it suggestively. ,,Oh, she does, believe me, she just won´t admit it.”  
,,Draco!” she gasped, mortified.  
Harry put a finger underneath her chin and turned her head to properly see her blush. ,,Really now, Mia?” he purred.  
,,Harry, I am not discussing tha...WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NICKNAMES!?”  
,,Honestly Potter, you shouln´t go around declaring things yours that aren´t.”  
,,AND ABOUT NOT ADRESSING EACH OTHER BY LAST NAME!?” she turned and snarled at Harry and Draco. ,,You can both forget it, I will not abide this absolutely chauvinist territory fight! I´m not a thing, no one can declare possession of me, and I won´t be manhandled. Let me go!”  
Harry´s grip actually loosened at Hermione´s flailing and she slid to the floor, Draco saw his chance and pulled her on his lap instead, wrapping his arms around her waist and shoulders trapping her against him. His eyes flashed silver with his predatory smile. ,,Mine now.”  
,,Hermione come back!” Harry all but wailed, trying to tug her out of Dracos embrace.  
Draco stuck out his tongue. ,,She doesn´t want to sit with you anymore.”  
,,I´m not anyones, quit fighting, honestly you are behaving like you are four-year-olds! I am seriously considering leaving now, then you can go sit in each others laps and be done with it.”  
Harrys next tug toppled them over sideways, sending all three of them to the floor in a pile of tousled limbs and hair. They didn´t bother sitting back up, cheeks brushing against the thick carpet as they wriggled around to lie next to each other.  
They lay there for several minutes, listening to the soft singing and gently murmuring around them.  
,,Well, I´m yours.” Harry said quietly, eyes devoid of all the earlier teasing and mirth.  
,,You´re what?” It took a moment for her to realized where the conversation was heading now.  
,,Yours. Me, my heart and soul and...”  
,,Do not start talking about your soul, its entirety, leaving its respectable place in you body, Harry J. Potter!”  
,,...all of me.” Harry finished in a cracked whisper.  
,,Harry...” Hermione gently began, taking his hand. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist again from behind and ducked his face in her shoulder, embarrassed or bashful or...  
She felt wetness against her neck, hot gasps ghosting across her skin.  
A small hitched sob broke through the seclusion of her hair.  
Oh dear.  
,,I would never dare claim anyone, I understand if you don´t want me to call you mine...Draco?”  
,,He´s ok, Harry, just a little overwhelmed...”  
,,I never could ever have imagined loving anyone so much, and the universe gave me no one but two people to love so fiercely...”  
,,Harry...”  
,,Now I made Draco cry. Am I being unreasonable or greedy or...?”  
,,No! You´re not!” Hermione quickly burst out. ,,I feel...the same. It´s just...”  
,,You do? I´m not being selfish for wanting you? Both of you?”  
,,Then we are as selfish as you are.” Dracos voice was muffled by her neck and hair and his tears, but strong, without doubt. ,,I may not be yours, but I´m ours.”  
,,Ours. I like that.” Harry smiled, and reached around Hermione to take Dracos hand as well  
,,I don´t deserve...”  
,,Draco...”  
,,Not after what I did, not after I let you be tortured, not after I...”  
,,Draco, you deserve all the happiness in the world. You deserve all the love in this world.”  
They stared at each other for a moment, green, grey and amber eyes wide in shock at the sudden declaration. Then Draco burst into tears again, mumbling ,,love” ,,don´t deserve.” and ,,shut up, Potter” under his breath.  
Hermione groaned. ,,Harry, overkill.”  
Harry´s eyes went wide with worry ,,What, Hermione, don´t you...? I´m sorry, I shouldn´t have assumed, well I did and...”  
,,Harry, I love you very, very dearly, I love this idiot blubbering unreasonable things in my hair very, very dearly...”  
Harry smiled. It was the most beautiful smile, gentle and completely content. It nearly took away her breath. ,,I feel a **_but_** coming.”  
,,It´s just,...” she gave a funny little half-smile.  
,,...maybe you should have picked another time and place.”  
Harry turned to see the entire room staring at them in utter shock.  
,,Well, fuck me sideways!” he choked out.  
,,That better not be an official never have I ever... ” Draco growled against Hermiones neck, voice still thick. ,,Because I´m done drinking for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aright, I might post a short filet about what happened between Hermione and the twins, and Hermione and Charlie. Depends if I´m currently emotional capable to write smut...


End file.
